


amusement park date

by orphan_account



Series: gn! Reader Inserts [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, gn! Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The following drabble is an request for Nagisa Hazuki & Reader going on a date at the amusement park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	amusement park date

**Author's Note:**

> Reader pronouns ー gender neutral.

_8:49 a.m._

 

[ Y/N ] was sleeping soundly in their bed, not yet wanting to wake up from where they were. Plus it was Saturday so no school alarm to disturb their beauty rest until a similar ringtone started to ring out from the silent air. They grumbled a bit as they opened their sleepy [ E/C ] eyes and picked their phone from the end table to see the message was from Nagisa Hazuki. Nagisa and [ Y/N ] became fast friends after [ Y/N ] had transferred to Iwatobi from their previous school, plus [ Y/N ] was rather fond of him.

 

He reminded you of an old friend you had at your other school. Plus he introduced you to his and now friends, Makoto, Rei, Haru, Rin, and Gou { Kou? }. You were glad you were in Nagisa's and Rei's classes mostly, they helped you catch up on things that the other students were learning. Of course the other three helped out with any questions you had. You even tagged along with swim meets and was beside Gou to cheer them on.

__**  
{ TXT MSG: [ Y/N ]-chan ー( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ }**   
[ Y/N ]-chan! [ Y/N ]-chan! Are you free today!?   
I want to go to the amusement park but Rei-chan won't  
go with me. 'Cause he had to do something.  
Can you come with me!? Please?

 **** _  
{ TXT MSG: Nagi-chan (๑꒪▿꒪) }_  
Nagi-chan I suppose I can go with but only if  
you buy me ice cream. You have to let me get ready.

 **** _  
{ TXT MSG: [ Y/N ]-chan ー( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ }_   
Yay! And Deal [ Y/N ]-chan! I'll come and get  
you at 10! We can ride the bus there!  
  
 _10:29a.m._

And before [ Y/N ] knew it, they were being dragged around the amusement park by the breaststroke swimmer. Nagisa wore his usual bright clothes which showed off his bubbly personality rather well. You could tell how excited he was with magenta eyes sparkling as he looked at you, "[ Y/N ]-chan? What do you think we should do first?" He kind rambled on what kind of rides there was at this particular park.

Sounds like he had been planning this day for awhile, since he knew where to go and what bus to take. And then you suggest your favorite amusement park ride from the map that Nagisa had in his hands. You hoped it wasn't too much as Nagisa smiled and nodded his head, "That sounds like fun! Let's go find it!" Luckily you two weren't too far as you went on the ride, making sure you were in there tightly. A worker who came by to keep you lock in place as you and the small penguin grinned at each other before the ride went off.

↪ Time Skip ↩  
  
 _3:38p.m._

You two spent a couple hours of riding many rides ranging from rollercoasters to more, you two had a lot of fun being together. You two took a break and sat with your ice cream cones. You had your favorite flavor with favorite topping as Nagisa happily ate his strawberry creamy treat with chocolate sauce on top. "[ Y/N ]-chan, are you glad you came with me? I bet everyone will be jealous of how much fun we had! " He said as you nod your head in agreement, it was fun being with the bubbly blond. "Yeah it was a lot of fun being with you, hey maybe we should take a picture to show how much fun we have. " You said as you pulled out your phone. Nagisa nodded and scooted close to be in the shot as you winked in the camera as the blond stuck his tongue out a little to make a silly face for the picture.

You sent the pictures to your friends, soon your phone ringed in response to the silly picture you had sent.

 ** _{ TXT MSG: Gou-chan ｡◕ ‿ ◕｡ }_**   
Awe that's a cute picture! And tell Nagisa   
he better not eat too much sweets!

 ** _{ TXT MSG: Team Mom ー Makoto (◠‿◠) }_**  
Looks like you two are having fun! Don't   
forget we are meeting at Haru-chan's for  
a team meeting!

 _ **{ TXT MSG: RinRin (゜д゜; ) }**_  
Are you two love birds or something now?  
  
You both made a loud 'Eh!?' sound at Rin's text about being something called love birds? Before looking at each other and blinked a bit before laughing. Was the red head that serious..?

 _Well who knew, maybe you and Nagisa had a thing for each other but haven't told each other? Or you two were just really good friends?_  
  
But that will be a story for a different time. As you two had to hurry and get on the bus to Haru's for the team meeting that Makoto texted you about. It was a fun day. But was it a date?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not so sure if I will write a second part to this drabble but this should do for now. I hope Nagisa isn't too OOC, and you had fun reading this penguin dragging you all over the place. And I shall see YOU in the next story! Buh~Bye! 
> 
>  
> 
> Story © cappucciino-chan 
> 
> Nagisa Hazuki © Kyoto Animation
> 
> You © You


End file.
